


Midnight

by fastestmanalive



Series: 'Tis the season... [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, this is way shorter than the other one oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Arrow and Flash teams have a New Year's Eve party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year, guys :) Be safe! Drink responsibly (or not at all if you're underage).

“Ollie,” Barry sighs and closes his eyes. Oliver grunts in reply, his lips continuing to trail kisses down Barry's neck. His stubble feels scratchy on the sensitive skin, sure to leave beard burn if Oliver doesn't stop soon. “Oliver,” Barry says again, pushing at his shoulders gently.

“I'm busy,” he mumbles in reply, pressing a searing kiss to his pulse point.

“Do you _want_ someone to catch us?” Barry hisses, and Oliver reluctantly pulls away, looking decidedly unhappy.

It's not like they're ashamed to be together – they've talked about this, they're both more than okay with it – but they don't really need their friends to meddle and possibly screw up what they might have, so Barry suggested to keep it a secret for a while and Oliver agreed wholeheartedly. Though it seems that he's not quite as alright with it as he says.

“Should we go back upstairs?” They're in the basemen of Verdant, where Barry and his friends had been invited to for New Year's (probably as a thank-you for the Christmas party). Oliver had dragged him down here and attacked his neck – they hadn't seen each other for almost two weeks, since the night they got together, but as much as Barry enjoys making out (and with _Oliver_ , no less) he's trying to be careful.

“Hey, none of that,” he says when Oliver frowns at him. “It's the last day of the year, let's-”

Oliver huffs and turns on his heels, stalking up the stairs with his fists clenched at his sides.

“What the- ugh.” Barry groans and let's his head fall back against the wall.

 

 

When he goes upstairs, the party is in full swing. Several dozen people are crammed in the spacious club, too many for Barry to count. The bartender has his hands full; he can spot Thea behind the bar as well, talking and gesturing furiously at a glum-looking Oliver, who is sitting on a stool with slumped shoulders. Barry grimaces. It's partly his fault, he knows it is, but Oliver ran away without telling him what's wrong, so... Barry's just going to find his friends and deal with his boyfriend later.

He finds Cisco and Caitlin immediately; they're both already buzzed, doing some sort of silly dance around each other.

“Hey!” Barry yells over the music.

“Care to join us?” Caitlin yells back. She doesn't wait for him to answer, but takes his hands and spins him around. He laughs and accepts the drink Cisco hands him.

“I can't get drunk,” he tells him.

“We know.”

“Yeah, don't think we didn't notice what you were trying to do at Christmas.”

He looks at them questioningly.

“You know, with Oliver,” Caitlin whisper-yells, and he can't help but blush. “Pity it didn't work out!”

He clears his throat. “Uh. Yeah. Hah. Well, it was worth a try.”

She cocks her head, looking as if she knows he's lying, but shrugs it off. Barry breathes a sigh of relief and goes back to dancing.

He tries to focus on it, but he can't ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Would it really so bad if everyone knew about him and Oliver?

 

 

About an hour later, Cisco and Caitlin are so drunk that they have to lean against each other to avoid falling over. Barry had tried to stop them from drinking so much, but they ganged up on him and he had no chance.

He looks over to the bar, where Oliver is still sitting and nursing his drink. He decides to go over and talk; they could both apologise, and everything would be fine again.

Barry wriggles through the crowd, dodging dancing and kissing couples and groups of friends.

“Hey,” he says when he sits on the stool next to Oliver's.

“Hey,” he gets as an answer, along with a small smile.

Barry sighs. “Look, I'm sorry for earlier but-”

“No, it's fine. _I'm_ sorry.” He wiped over his face with his hand. “I should've told you I wanna- I mean-”

“It's okay.”

Oliver smiles at him, and Barry can't help but smile back.

Suddenly the music stops Thea's voice sounds over the boxes. “It's two minutes till midnight, folks!” Everyone cheers and starts looking for their friends and partners.

“I really want to kiss you at midnight,” Barry blurts. “I mean... I've never had anyone to do it with before, and... Yeah. So... Please?”

Oliver grins. “And you really think I'm gonna say no to that?”

Barry can't suppress a grin of his own. He's led to a dark corner, where Oliver leans against the wall and crosses his arms over his chest. “Well?”

“We have to wait until midnight,” Barry reminds him and takes a step closer.

“Do I look like I care?”

“Well-” He's cut off by Oliver's lips on his. He grins into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Oliver's waist and crowding him further into the wall.

Barry ignores when everyone around them starts counting down and then cheering – _Oliver tastes faintly like alcohol and salty pretzels_ –, he ignores the confetti on his hair and face – _Oliver cups his cheeks and deepens the kiss_ –, and he almost ignores the “Oh my god!” behind them, but it sounds too much like Felicity and he _has_ to turn around.

She stares at them with wide eyes, just looking for a moment, before she sees Cisco walking by and grabs arm, yanking him to her and pointing her finger at them.

Cisco tells Caitlin, Caitlin tells Thea, and Thea tells everyone. Not even half an hour after midnight, everyone knows Barry and Oliver are together. Some are thrilled, others less so (“You _bet_ on us?” Oliver asks a sheepish Thea. “Well... Yeah. You weren't exactly subtle about your crush, Ollie. And... thanks for not waiting until February, otherwise I would've owed Roy 50 bucks.” Oliver just groans in reply).

 

 

“I can't believe they bet on us,” Oliver grunts when he plops down on the couch. They're in his apartment, exhausted and happy and annoyed by their friends. Still – Barry's never had such a great New Year's Eve.

“It's _fine_ ,” he says and sits down next to his boyfriend, laying an arm around the back of the couch; Oliver leans into him, letting his head fall on his shoulder.

“Sorry,” he mutters. “I know you wanted to keep quiet and all...”

“But you didn't.” Oliver bites his lip. “You could've told me, you know. Communication is key in any relationship.” He thinks he's read that somewhere before, he's not sure, but it seems fitting.

Oliver snorts and closes his eyes. Barry leans his head on his, and together they fall asleep.

 


End file.
